


Timed Apologies

by suitsflash (bikeross)



Category: Arrow - Fandom, DC - Fandom, The Flash
Genre: Comforting, Hugging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikeross/pseuds/suitsflash
Summary: When Oliver says something stupid, he apologizes to his string bean boyfriend. Answering a prompt <3





	Timed Apologies

Huffing, Barry marched into the arrowcave, turning heel almost immediately to point a finger at Oliver. "I told you to trust me, and you didn't," he said, jabbing him once in the chest before he zipped back to a safe and appropriate distance. 

“Honestly Barry, it’s not like you’re the best at making good decisions about time travel.” Oliver said, throwing his hands up in the air. 

Barry paused, mouth open in shock. HIs hands dropped by his sides, and he was thankful that the cowl was still up—at least it’d hide the pesky tears forming in his eyes. 

“I—Barry I’m so sorry,” Oliver said. His expression was a mixture of shock and horror. “I didn’t mean—“ 

“Oliver—just,” Barry said holding up a hand. 

And like that, he rushed out of the room, stomach churning as he made the six hundred mile run back to central city. 

—

The next morning, as soon as the door opened, Barry found about sixty bajillion bouquets of flowers sitting on the front stoop of Joe’s house. And of course, Oliver was behind the largest basket looking thoroughly apologetic. 

Honestly Barry was reminded of the scene from Up where Dug sat under the porch and when he scratched at the door, merely looked at Carl and told him that he hid under the porch because he loved him. 

“I was an idiot,” Oliver said, trailing off. 

Barry responded with an incline of his eyebrow. 

“I should have just trusted you from the very beginning.” 

Barry raised his other eyebrow. 

“Next time, when time travel’s involved, maybe I’ll even—listen to you.” 

Barry crossed his arms over his chest and then a few seconds later, uncrossed them, letting his hands dangle to the sides. Honestly, it was like he’d grown extra appendages and he had no idea what to do with himself. 

“Maybe?” Barry asked. 

“Definitely,” Oliver said. 

Barry stepped forward, finally opting to keep his hands crammed in his pajama pockets, his shoulders hunched and tight. Lowering his head, he thumped his forehead against Oliver’s shoulder before raising his chin to nestle it in the crook of Oliver’s neck. And Barry felt his favorite thing of all, Oliver’s arms wrapping around his waist. Slowly, Barry extricated his arms from his own pockets and snaked them around Oliver’s shoulders, practically wrapping himself around his boyfriend like a vine. 

“Promise me we won’t ever throw the past in each other’s faces?” Barry asked, his voice muffled against Oliver’s neck. 

“Just as long as you promise not to use time travel to throw the past literally at my face.” It was Oliver’s attempt at humor and he earned a swift pinch on the biceps for it.


End file.
